To Be Worthy
by coffeeandcontemplationinthe80s
Summary: Sansa Stark, Queen of The North. Beautiful and worshipped by many. Podrick Payne, a kind but clumsy guard to Winterfell. He has always known a nobody like himself couldn't possibly be worthy of such a wonderful woman. Yet they somehow find themselves drawn to each other and growing increasingly close. Could an almost Knight win the Queens' heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just another Game Of Thrones fanfic idea I had. Not my usual choice of couple shipping but since someone mentioned it I thought this idea would be quite cute :) Please enjoy, read and review.

Chapter 1 Familiar Face

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection!" The High septum announced for all those surrounding the godswood tree.

Sansa Stark stood beside her sister as she watched Gendry Baratheon place his house cloak around her little sister and seal their binding marriage with a kiss. The guests cheered in merriment and clapped in rejoice. Sansa was one of them but she also witnessed the ceremony in a state of shock. When Arya had sailed for West a month ago, she had been convinced it would be the last she would see of her little sister. Yet somewhere between Westeros and further West, Arya had drifted to Storms End. No sooner had she arrived a raven flew to both the North and Westeros to inform her siblings that Lord Baratheon and Lady Stark would be travelling to Winterfell for their wedding to take place by the godswood tree. Just as her parents had many years before them. Bran had quickly arrived to Winterfell along with the wedded couple. The celebrations followed not long after Sansa Stark's coronation of Queen of The North. But despite her misgivings with marriage from her own two weddings, Sansa had buried her feelings aside to fulfil her sisters wishes.

Despite Arya's distaste for tradition she had willingly wore a simple black dress and furs for the ceremony and had allowed Sansa to style her dark hair down away from it's usual tie back. Gendry had been astounded by the sight of Arya in a dress, but it pleased him greatly as he traipsed his wife happily from the ceremony to the after feast. As the guests, drank, danced and devoured a feast of meats, cheese and fruit, the queen of the north kept a low profile by the high table watching the sight with a pang of regret. All of the remaining Stark children were their except for one. Jon. Sansa missed him dearly. Despite discovering his true birth right, he would always remain a Stark and her brother in Sansa's eyes. Last they had heard he was still somewhere beyond the wall, escaped with the Wildlings. Sansa just prayed to the gods that he was safe. Suddenly the music came to a halt and shouting and cheers could be heard.

"Bedding Ceremony!" Someone within the crowd shouted.

Sansa rose from her chair as she caught the worried looks on Arya and Gendry's faces as they danced closely together in the middle of the dance floor. The music suddenly came to a halt and people began to charge towards the couple. Panic and a feeling of disgust hit Sansa at the thoughts of all those man carrying her sister to the marital chambers and even the thought of any of them laying a hand on her.

"NO!" She bellowed across the room so loudly that her voice echoed around the stone walls. "THERE WILL BE NO BEDDING CEREMONY!"

Arya cast a sad smiled at her sister as they shared a glance with a knowing look in their eyes.

The room remained silent with shock at the sound of the Queen's outburst and with a quick idea to get the room back into good spirits. Ser Brienne of Tarth came bounding over to the Queen gently placing an arm on hers.

"Please excuse the Queen she is feeling rather unwell. Continue with the merriment and the feast!"

Brienne tried to drag Sansa safely away from the table but she coldly shook her arm away as she wandered out of the nearest door. Brienne merely shrugged her shoulders and returned to the table she was sat at beside King Bran and Tyrion, hand of the king. Arya had been swept back into dancing with Gendry and didn't get the chance to follow after her looked over to his King and then towards the door Sansa had just exited through.

"Your highness. Shall I take you to check on your sister?" He asked.

Bran who had closed his eyes to drift off elswhere, suddenly opened his eyes drifting back to conciousness.

"Your highness?" Tyrion repeated.

"No!" Bran ordered as he watched an unlikely person venturing out to approach his sister. "Sansa will be just fine."

Sansa was stood out on the balcony, looking out at the Courtyard to Winterfell. It was so peaceful when it was quiet. The place was deserted with all the people inside joining the festivities. The temperature had dropped since the ceremony, a chill had begun to fill the air and in a haste to leave the room Sansa had left her furs at the table.

"My Queen." A soft voice spoke out from the darkness. "It's freezing out here."

Sansa turned to see Podrick walking towards her a pair of furs in his hand as he approached her.

Sansa smiled at him. Since he had been allocated as one of her guard here at Winterfell, Sansa had begun to appreciate his sense of humour and kindness. He truley was an honourable member of her guard.

"May I?" He asked holding the furs up. Sansa nodded yielding.

He gently draped the furs over her shoulders as she tucked them around herself so she was properly covered. Despite having brought her furs to keep her warm, Podrick remained stood loyally by his queens side.

"Will you not be rejoining the feast Ser Podrick?" She asked looking out at the dark night sky.

She was avoiding his gaze as she found being in close proximity to him made her feel. Nervous yet content.

"No I don't really like weddings much. And please my lady. Just Podrick, I am not yet a Ser."

She tore her gaze from the sky to stare at him. "Why not?"

Podrick gave her a puzzled look. "Why not? What do you mean my Queen?"

"I mean why is such an honourable member of my guard not yet a Ser?" Sansa asked.

"Because…I am no knight my lady. I am not good enough yet." Podrick said turning a bright shade of red despite the bitter cold.

"Forgive me." She apologised. "I did not mean to embarrass you."

"Do not apologise my Queen. I am not embarrassed." He assured her.

Sansa swiftly decided to change the subject. "We've know each other quite some time haven't we Podrick."

Podrick pondered on her words for a moment. She was quite right. The two of them had crossed paths many times over the years. First in Kings Landing where he had squired for Lord Tyrion. He had witnessed the Lannister's awful treatment of the beautiful stark girl first hand. He had felt helpless not being able to help her. Lord Tyrion through all his attempts tried to treat her with kindness and respect. What had followed in the years since, well Podrick had heard the stories of the treatment she had endured from Lord Ramsay Bolton. The things he had heard sickened him.

"Yes you are right my Queen. We have know each other for sometime. Perhaps rather distantly." Podrick agreed.

"I am sorry for my outburst in there." Sansa told him as she flexed her hands anxiously. "It just brought back some unwanted memories."

Podrick nodded in understanding. "Yes I can't imagine it brought back good memories from either of your weddings my Queen."

Sansa suddenly gave him a bewildered look. Whilst he stuttered worryingly struggling to summon up an apology.

"Forgive me my Queen. That was very unjust of me to discuss such private matters with you. I shall leave you be."

Podrick gave Sansa a quick bow as he turned and headed towards the door to the hall, but before he had even placed a hand on the handle her voice stopped him.

"Podrick. Do you like to dance?"

He turned to look at her. Her face no longer seemed sad. Instead she wore a rather hopeful look across her face.

"Yes. I do my Queen." He confessed.

"Would you do your Queen the honour of dancing with her?" She requested.

Podrick took another bow in front of her. "As you wish my Queen."

Sansa reached out to take his hand and he gently took it as he placed a hand on the small of her waist and she hers on his shoulder. Slowly they began to sway to the distant music that could be heard from within the hall. Gingerly, Podrick ensured there was enough distance between them that was deemed appropriate. However, the gap between them was suddenly closed by Sansa placing her head on his shoulder as they danced. The closeness caused a strange feeling to run through Podrick. Not the usual lust full stir that he felt in his trousers every time he saw a beautiful woman. But a sort of butterflies in his stomach and a fondness for her he had not realised existed. They suddenly broke away when they heard the door fling open and a voice calling out for Sansa.

Brienne stood by the door a shocked look on her face as if she could not quite believe what she had just witnessed.

"My Queen. Lady Arya is looking for you inside." She announced.

"Thank you Ser Brienne!" She said as she awkwardly straightened out her dress. "I shall rejoin the festivities momentarily."

Brienne simply nodded as she ventured back inside.

Sansa gave Podrick an awkward smile as she wandered back towards the door with Podrick following behind her. Without even looking at him she simply said.

"I think you should call me Lady Sansa Podrick. My Queen is too formal for my liking."

Podrick felt a smile creep over his face.

"As you wish Lady Sansa."

A/N: I was unsure of how to go with this but I hope people are happy with chapter :p this romance might be a little slow burner but will progress! I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Knowing Your Place

Chapter 2 Knowing Your Place

A/N: Hi Chapter 2 is here! :) Hope you're liking it I am trying to set a good romance here so I hope you like it,

Podrick awoke early the day after the Baratheon wedding, sleep had not come easily to him that night. When he did fall asleep his dreams were plagued with the memory of his dance with Sansa the night before. Ever since then, he couldn't shake off the burning desire that awoke within him. He had known her for years but last night Sansa had done something she had never done. She treated him like a normal human being, as a fellow companion. It had felt nice and he hoped they would have more pleasant interactions like that one. Podrick laid awake in his chambers for a few hours, before he finally saw the first sign of sunlight creeping through his window. Eventually, he dressed and made his way out into the courtyard, Brienne often trained there early morning and as predicted she was there once he arrived.

"Pod. This is early for you." She remarked as she threw down her sword. "What brings you here?"

"Sparring practice." He reminded her. "If I am to ever become a knight I need to get better with my fighting. As you said I must train every day!"  
Brienne looked at him in shock.  
"Brienne. Did you hear me?" He asked her.  
"Yes. I am just wondering why you have suddenly decided to commit to your desire to be a knight. You haven't trained in weeks. I thought now you were a member of the Queen's guard that you wouldn't seek a Knighthood."  
"Well, I want to make a name for myself." Podrick explained." I am Podrick Payne and I deserve a title to…"  
Podrick trailed off as he looked up at the turret of Winterfell, he had spotted Sansa walking. She walked beside her sister with an intense look on her face as they talked in hushed whispers. For a moment, Sansa caught his eye and she smiled at him slightly, Podick smiled back warmly. The exchange between them didn't go unnoticed, Brienne watched with a displeasing look on her face.  
"PODRICK!" She shouted snapping him out of his distraction.  
"Sorry." He said looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What was I saying?"  
"So that's why you're doing this?" She asked tilting her head towards where Sansa was exiting through a door.  
"I don't understand what you're insinuating Brienne. " Podrick lied.  
"Oh don't be so stupid Pod. I saw you and Lady Sansa together last night. The position looked very compromising. I am presuming that this stirred some infatuation for our Queen of The North and you think that if you can get a position at a knight that you may have a slight chance of winning her heart with a new-found title."

Podrick didn't deny anything that Brienne had suggested. There was some truth in what she was insinuating. Podrick hadn't exactly thought of marrying the Queen but he knew that last night had brought back some adolescent love he had felt from afar for Sansa. But he was not stupid. He knew very well a woman in her ranking would not love a man who was a mere guard. But perhaps if he were a knight there could be a slight chance.  
Brienne took his silence as confirmation that she was right. Being as sympathetic as she could be she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Listen to me Podrick. I do believe you would make a great knight and you should train for it. But Sansa is a Queen and even if you were a knight the two of you are indifferent rankings completely. Lady Sansa is highborn and must marry someone of the same stature."  
Podrick nodded with a frown on his face. Brienne patted him on his shoulder adding.

"However. You, Podrick Payne, will come across the right woman someday, for you deserve it. Until then should we continue without training?"  
Podrick forced a smile and took his stance to continue with hir training.

Sansa stood beside the balcony overlooking the courtyard of Winterfell. She was mulling over the events of last night in her mind. Podrick Payne had played a small part in her past, never a significant person. But last night had changed something. Their encounter however brief had spurred a desire within her and a slight fondness for the member of her Royal guard that she had not expected. She hoped for a friendship that would continue to blossom and for more opportunities to be alone. As she looked to the future a face of her past presented itself. Lord Tyrion approached Sansa with a pleasant smile and a bow.  
"Lord Tyrion." She addressed him. " To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
"I thought perhaps we could review some of the matters addressed in this mornings meeting." He suggested in a tactile tone.  
Sansa consciously turned herself away at his words and returned to looking out at the Courtyard.  
"Sansa. Please." Tyrion hissed.  
"I would rather not discuss the Kings absurd suggestions again Lord Tyrion."  
Tyrion ignored her continuous attempts to dismiss him.  
"Lady Sansa. I do believe the King raised his concerns first and foremost as a brother." Tyrion insisted.

Sansa's face scrunched up in annoyance.  
In that morning's meeting involving herself, Tyrion, Bran, Arya, and Gendy discussions turned to the North. Despite Sansa insistence to keep the North independent under her reign, Bren as the King of Westeros still provided his input. Following his interference, Sansa had lost her temper and stormed out of the meeting.

Tyrion reached out to rest a hand on Sansa's shoulder. Sansa as a Queen didn't dismiss his touch as inappropriate, but as a friend, she welcomed his kindness.  
"Sansa. You have endured so much. With a loveless and unhappy marriage to me and an abusive and horrific marriage to Ramsey. Yet you survived. And you're still so young. Nineteen years old Sansa, that's nothing! You deserve a chance at happiness. You deserve the opportunity to go out in the world and find somebody and fall madly in love."  
His words caused a pleasant smile to spread across Sansa's face. Sansa turned to him and gave him a quick and gentle embrace. Tyrion patted her back as she did so. As she pulled away she smiled at him sweetly.  
"We may not have been in love. But there were moments where I was happy and life at Kings Landing was bearable. Thanks to you Lord Tyrion."  
"Just promise me you will think about what Bran said?"Tyrion asked in earnest.

Sansa nodded indignantly as she heard the tower bell ringing, prompting her to the time.

"I will. Now if you excuse me, Lord Tyrion, I must meet my Hand Maiden who is escorting me to my council meeting. So I bid you a good day."

Sansa marched off in a hurry. But as she went rambling the stone steps leading to the courtyard, she happened upon Podrick who almost collided right into her.  
"Lady Sansa." He babbled as stepped aside for her to pass. "Forgive my clumsiness."  
"Not to worry Podrick." She said with a smile as she stepped down a few steps. "Besides I should apologize it was my eagerness that caused the collision."  
"Very well." Podrick said bowing his head in recognition."Well, I bid you gooday Lady Sansa."  
But as he began to trot up the steps, Sansa called him back causing him to stop abruptly and turn to face her.  
"Yes, Lady Sansa." He asked.  
"I was wondering if you would like to discuss the members of the guard after my counsel meeting. Address any matters of importance or any concerns the guard may have." Sansa suggested with a hopeful look on her face.  
Podrick paused. Every part of his being was urging him to agree to a private meeting with The Queen of The North. But remembering his conversation with Brienne that morning he pushed aside his desires to follow the sensible choice.  
"Forgive me Lady Sansa fore I must decline."He informed her. "I believe there are far more senior members of the guard that would be more suitable."  
Sansa's smile fell from her face and was replaced with a puzzled look. Where was this sudden reluctance coming from she thought to herself?

"Well perhaps you could be present to introduce me to the guards and we could find suitable representation…"  
"I'm sorry Lady Sansa," Podrick said cutting her off. "But I think I have imposed on your company enough. I apologize for the inappropriateness last night and I think going forward I should keep my distance and remember my place and behave as a member of your guards. Goodbye Lady Sansa."

Before she could say another word, Podrick was once again walking up the stairs and out of sight. His sudden cold shoulder approach baffled Sansa. Without a further moment to consider the meaning behind the change in his behavior, Sansa solemnly walked out into the courtyard to meet her handmaiden. But for the rest of the day, Sansa did nothing but think about Podrick.

A/N: Hi all hope this was worth the wait! So sorry I have not updated in a while, I started a new job and haven't had much spare time. But I have now drafted another two chapters so I will be getting them uploaded quicker :p if you are enjoying and want me to continue please read, review, fave and follow!


End file.
